Dernier instant
by TheCrazyKitty
Summary: Je n'arrive pas à y croire, toi Portgas D. Ace. L'homme de vie, tu es entrain de mourir l'agonie dans mes bras. Du sang, du K.O de partout autour de nous, et pourtant, il n'y a que toi qui compte. Pourquoi la vie est si injuste ! / /Petit OS sur un de mes couples préférés.\ \ YAOI.


_Hello~ ! Mes chatons ! :D_

_Je reviens avec un petit OS sur Ace et Luffy c'est plutôt triste ... [Tu dis ça alors que tu ne sais rien...] Si mais, je garde ma fiertée quand même ! [Mais oui Kitty...]/SBAM/ AIE ! [ça va pas la tête ! Tu m'as fait mal et à toi aussi en plus... folle !] Merci du compliment. [Ce n'était pas un COMPLIMENT !] Ha... *Regard noir qui tue* [*Gloups*...]_

_Bref !_

_Voilà un petit Os sur la mort d'Ace en "__**modifié**__" ! Désolée si il y a des fautes d'orthographe TToTT je fais de mon mieux !_

_Bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas *agite le bras* ! *-*_

* * *

**Dernier instant**

.

.

.

Pourquoi les choses les meilleures partent en premier ? Pourquoi c'est toi qui dois monter au ciel aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi ? Dire que tu m'avais fait cette promesse... Tu m'avais promis, quand nous étions enfants, et tu me l'avais encore répété à Alabasta... Cette promesse que je tenais tant, elle se brise aujourd'hui sous mes yeux remplis de larmes et de sang ! Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qui se passait devant mes yeux, j'étais trop choqué, je repensais encore et encore à cette promesse.

**Cette promesse était de ne pas mourir !**

Et pourtant en ce jour, tu es dans mes bras à souffrir l'agonie. Ton sang coule dans mes mains, sur mes vêtements, sur moi ! Je sais que tu vas y rester ... Mais je ne veux pas l'admettre, je veux que tu restes avec moi pour toujours ! C'est peut-être égoïste, mais je t'aime tellement, toi qui m'a toujours considéré comme le petit frère que tu n'as jamais eu. Tu me répètes que c'est fini pour toi, que tous tes organes sont brûlés, mais je ne veux pas y croire ! Toi qui es si fort, si beau, je ne pouvais pas penser que ta dernière heure avait sonné. Moi Monkey D. Luffy ...

**Je suis tombé amoureux de toi Portgas D. Ace !**

Qui l'aurait cru que moi ton petit frère, t'aimer plus qu'un grand frère. Je t'es toujours admiré, Tu étais mon modèle quand j'étais petit. Mais faut croire que le pouvoir de l'amour a pris le dessus... Quand je me suis rendu compte que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi, c'est quand tu nous as quittés à Alabasta. Je n'arrive pas à te le dire, ces simples mots ... Ces mots si simples, mais trop dur à te dire... Rien que de penser à toi me rend heureux, dès que je n'allais pas bien je pensais à toi ! Même tout le temps... Je voudrais tellement te les dire ces mots ...

**Je t'aime !**

Tu me dis de ne pas m'inquiéter pour toi et de rester fort, mais comment veux-tu que je reste fort sans toi ! Et de ne pas m'inquiéter ! Tu es en train de mourir à petit feu dans mes bras ! Te voir dans cet état me brise le cœur... Je voudrais te dire en ce moment, dire ces simples mots "Je t'aime" mais ils restent bloqués dans ma bouche... Mes larme coulent à flots sur mon visage et viennent atterrir sur le tien. Ton sang coule à flots tout comme mes larmes. Je hurle à tous de te soigner mais personnes ne peut t'aider, je le sais mais je ne veut pas y croire, tu es condamné à mourir, Je répète encore et encore ton prénom, je te demande de ne pas mourir, de rester avec moi...

**"Ace... Ne meurs pas... Res... Reste avec moi !"**

**" Luffy... "**

Ma voix tremble tellement que je n'arrive pas à faire une phrase complète. Je ne veux pas que tu partes, je t'aime trop, à la folie même, je suis fou de toi, de ton sourire, de tes habitudes ! Tu me regardes en souriant, sûrement le dernier sourire que tu me feras avant de monter aux cieux... Je caresses ta joue ensanglantée, tout le monde voit ce qui se passe, ils regardent tous ton exécution et verront tout ce que je vais faire mais je m'en fous. Ta voix s'affaiblit, ta respiration se fait de plus en plus lente... Je prends tout mon courage pour te le dire.

**" Ace... Je... Je... "**

**" Moi... aussi... "**

Je séchai mes yeux d'un revers de bras, pour te regarder dans les yeux cette couleur noire profond que je ne pourrais plus contempler bientôt, car ils se fermeront pour l'éternité... Avec le peu de force qui te reste tu me caresses la joue, en laissant des traces de ton sang. Ton sourire était toujours là. J'arrive pas à y croire as-tu compris ce que je voulais dire? À moins que ce soit la perte de ton sang qui te rend fou ? Tu attrapes mon menton avant de sceller nos lèvres, c'est difficile à dire que ce premier baiser sera le dernier... La bataille s'était arrêtée un instant pour nous regarder à la fois surprise et triste. Un amour qu'on ne pourra jamais réaliser parce que toi tu vas partir pour toujours... Le baiser commença à s'enflammer, nos langues se battent dans un ballet infini, par manque d'air, on a dû se séparer. Ta voix est tellement faible, qu'on dirait que tu me chuchotais.

**"Lu... Luffy... Pro... Mets-moi****... De te... Trou... Ver quelqu'un de... Bien..."**

**" Ace je veux personne d'autre ! Je veux faire ma vie avec toi ! RESTE AVEC MOI ! "**

**" Désolé ... Luffy ... Je... T'aime ..."**

Ta voix s'était cassée, tes yeux se fermèrent. Tu venais de donner ton dernier souffle. Mes larmes s'amplifièrent, je hurlais ton prénom encore et encore en espérant que tu rouvres tes yeux, je t'embrassais mais pas de réaction. Ton corps devenait de plus en plus froid... Tu n'étais plus qu'un cadavre, maintenant tu étais le passé, mais je n'arrivais pas à y croire, l'homme de ma vie viens de mourir dans mes bras, à l'instant même ! Tu avais passé tes derniers instants avec moi, l'homme que tu aimais !

**" Ace... Ace ! ACE NON ! "**

**Ace je t'aime et je t'aimerais pour toujours, je ne t'oublierais jamais.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Bon? c'est fini, je sais il est petit cet OS mais sur des feuilles ça fait beaucoup... :p_

**_Reviews ? :3_**

_Bise ! Bise ! :* _


End file.
